


Grab

by Telesilla



Series: Together We Are Brandon [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, San Francisco Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: "You're good? Cleared for everything?"





	

September 2014

Two weeks to go. They can make it, they all tell themselves, except...except, they still don’t have Belt. Crawford tries to be objective, in spite of their relationship, but he’s not sure they can win in the postseason with Ishi at first. It feels a little disloyal, or at least rude; Ishi was playing first base in the postseason back in the days when Crawford’s season ended in early September. But Ishi’s a good guy and he’d probably agree that Belt’s a better first baseman and not take offense at the comparison. Besides, with Morse out, they need Ishi in left.

Thank God, I’m not managing, Crawford thinks as he heads out of the weight room. He’d never be able to juggle a banged up team with the intention of winning the World Series, let alone do it with the same calm assurance Boch shows to the outside world. 

Lost in thought, he almost slams into someone coming out of the trainer’s office.

"Hey," Belt says. "Don’t put me back on the DL."

"Oh," Crawford says, pretending like he couldn't care less. "It’s you."

"Moron," Belt says. "Guess what?"

"You’re done for the year," Crawford says. It’s a joke he wouldn’t have made this morning, when, at breakfast, Belt had been glum and frowning. The difference between them and now is amazing; Belt is all but bouncing on his toes.

"Jeeze, you're such a jerk." Before Crawford can answer, Belt rolls his eyes. "Yeah I know, you say you're my jerk. But I'm sure I can find some other jerk who would be nicer to me."

"You sure about that?"

"Kinda sure? A little sure?" Belt grins at him. "Around here, the jerk part would be easy enough."

"Yeah," Crawford says. He glances around. They came in early so Belt could see the trainers and doctors; the place is as empty as it ever gets. He grabs Belt's bicep and tugs.

"Hey, I just got over a...."

"Brandon? Shut up."

"Huh?" Brandon's look of confusion changes as Crawford drags him into a nearby store room. It's small, rarely used; they've ducked in here on more than one occasion. "Oh."

Crawford doesn't let go of Belt's arm and now, he grabs the other too. "You're good? Cleared for everything?"

"Maaaaybe," Belt says, but he's grinning.

"Good enough for me," Crawford says. He pulls Belt in close and never mind that Brandon's one of those guys who make Crawford feel small, he goes with it. He even leans down a little, enough that Crawford can reach his mouth. 

It's not that Crawford hasn't been able to kiss Belt; that's about all they've _been_ able to do. Right now, though Crawford has no interest in those kinds of kisses--cautious and soft and sweet. Tightening his grip on Belt's arms, he holds him still and kisses Brandon. It's not cautious, not soft and certainly not sweet. Their lips have hardly met before Crawford bites Belt's mouth. Belt gives a happy little sigh and Crawford bites him even harder, sinking his teeth into Belt's lush lower lip. He's missed this, he thinks. One of the best things about guys is the way you don't have to watch your strength. His fingers are probably leaving bruises on Brandon's biceps, but each of them usually has a scattering of bruises. 

There are bruises, though, and then there are bruises. Reluctantly, Crawford pulls back a little, releasing Belt's mouth, glancing at it quickly. "I'm fine," Belt says. "Stop worrying and kiss me again, fergoshsake."

So Crawford does, kissing him again and again until they're both breathless. By the time they pull back from one another, Crawford's almost dizzy from it. Belt doesn't look much better and it's nice to see that look on his face and know that he, Crawford, put it there. "Missed you," he says, leaning in until his mouth is moving against Belt's.

"I've been right here, but yeah, missed you too." Belt chuckles a little--warm puffs of breath. "You guys would have been okay without me."

Normally Crawford would make some kind of sarcastic comment, but right now, he can't. "No," he says. "We wouldn't have. We need you." He kisses Belt hard again. "I need you. Try not to get hit by any more baseballs, okay?"

"I'll do my best." 

"You do that," Crawford says before kissing Belt again. He thinks about offering a blowjob or even asking for one. They've done that--and more--in here before. But he doesn't. Instead, he just keeps kissing Brandon. 

Later, he will insist that this is when he knew for sure they were going to the dance. Right now, all he cares about is the way Brandon's mouth feels under his. He wouldn't give this up, he realizes, for all the titles in the world. 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr gave me this prompt from a prompt meme: _Send me a "Grab" and I'll write a drabble about one character grabbing the other and kissing them_ Not a drabble, though.


End file.
